


Final Moments

by Thunderfire69



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/M, I finally watched Sweeney Todd with a friend and needed to contribute to the fandom, Mild Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: He’d wondered for a while how it might feel to have that razor slide across his throat, the way it had for so many who sat in his barber chair. Now he knew; it was excruciating, the blade biting deep into his skin.-OR-The final moments of Sweeney Todd.





	Final Moments

He’d wondered for a while how it might feel to have that razor slide across his throat, the way it had for so many who sat in his barber chair. Now he knew; it was excruciating, the blade biting deep into his skin. Warm, thick blood bubbling up out of the cut, dripping down his throat and onto the face of his dear, dead Lucy.

His final moments seemed to stretch out for far longer than they should have. He remembered falling in love with his wife, Lucy. He remembered the joy he felt when his daughter Johanna was born.

But most of all, he remembered Mrs. Lovett. She’d lied to him about Lucy, but he still found that he found her entrancing. She’d always been somewhat fascinating to him, like an interesting science project. 

He’d figured out pretty quickly that she was in love with him. The adoring looks she always sent his way betrayed her pretty quickly. And maybe he’d started to like her, too. Maybe he might have ended up falling for her, if she hadn’t _ lied _.

He could almost chuckle, as his own blood ran over his skin, warm and wet and fresh. He could hear the clatter as Toby- and he knew it was Toby, because who else would be down here in the bakehouse?- dropped the razor.

And then, finally, the sweet release of death came and took him.


End file.
